Matt
Matt is the fifth memeber of the Special Ed Dropouts and is the smartest one of them. Appearance Matt is a normal lookng guy and he could look a lot like Evan thats why he likes to wear a shirt that has an "M" on it. He is usaully taller than Evan but not always and he also wears glasses like Evan. He has hair sometimes but not always and can often be seen holding a gun and his magic book. He is a shapeshifter, his natural state being an amorphous blob. Personality Matt is an easy going guy who is really smart. He loves books and information he was one of the only people worried about the information that could be lost during the time of the zombie invasion. Matt overcame adversity from being poor the being an officer and has great resolve because of it. Matt can be fierce with his sword book so dont mess with him unless you want a book cut on your arm. Relationships Matt has a good realtionship with everyone except Chris. He resents Chris for calling him poor all the time and making him pick up pennes off the ground and drawing pictures with caligraphy pens saying that he has no dinnero. As with most of the other dropouts Matt thinks that Gothzombie is not an adequate leader and he should be the leader himself because he is smarter. Does ass to mouth with third grade teacher Sasha Grey. His penis can be seen in video 242, ejaculate 672. Abilities and Powers According to GothZombie, Matt has the incredible ablity to be poor. Matt has the ablity to interpet languages and read information really fast. Boo Boo increases these ablities and evetually gives him a special book after the defeat of Sudam Hussein. The book can block bullets can show Matt any information he wants to know and has infinite pages to rip out. The book can also be used as a sword to cut people in the last battle Matt uses it to cut off Mcanus' arm History Matt grew up in a ghetto house and then it set on fire. He over came this adversity to have great grades and school and become a great police man. Since he was poor he signed a contract with lower pay than every one else not knowing that it was not that much money. Police Life He was one of the members of Chris Iverson's police force but got paid the least out of all them. Special Ed Dropouts Chris often makes fun of Matt for being poor even though the SED do not really use money since the supplies for their campaign come from Boo Boo. Due to comments like this Matt often does not take GothZombies leadership seriously and wants to take over the SEDS HImself. Zombie Outbreak Matt held up in a library during the zombie invasion having the noble goal of trying to defend it from destruction. He survived by traping rats and bio engineering them to be bigger After the Zombie out break Matt became a great member of the SEDs helping them win. He became the most decorated member of the SEDs and the 3 least raped. He eventually kills Ryan Mcanus for the crystal skull that controlls the janitors in the last battle with them about a mile away from L.A. saving the day, Trivia Did you know Matt knows tae kwon Do it has helped him not get raped. Matt likes the band rush and does not like to get shot in the Knee caps. Matt won many war medals for helping in the defense of LA and would go on to become a general Matt does not eat tofee Matt can see without his glasses Matt is no longer poor Matt once had a car the brand was green Matt enjoys computers Matt does not like ladders Category:Characters Category:Special Ed Dropouts